pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marty Gervais
Charles Henry "Marty" Gervais (born 1946) is a Canadian poet, photographer, journalist, and publisher. Life Gervais is the publisher of Black Moss Press, 1 of Canada's oldest literary publishing firms. It has published nearly 500 titles. He earned a B.A. from the University of Guelph, and an M.A. from the University of Windsor (where he studied writing under Canadian novelist and short story writer Morley Callaghan).About Marty Gervais, Marty Gervais poet laureate, Wordpress, Web, July 10, 2012. Gervais has also published plays, children's books, non-fiction and, a book of photography, A Show of Hands: Boxing on the Border (2004). His earliest published novel, Reno, appeared in 2005 from Mosaic Press, and was nominated for the international Three-Day Novel Writing contest. Another book, Taking My Blood, charting his time in a hospital, and including photographs he took while he was there, came out in 2005. In May 2009, another book, "Lucky Days: New Poems," appeared from Mosaic Press. This followed Gervais' 2006 book, Wait For Me, that was launched on the west coast at readings in Victoria, British Columbia, and Salt Spring Island. In 2009, Biblioasis published The Rumrunners: The expanded edition. It was a bestseller, and appeared on the Globe and Mail's top 10 in non-fiction titles. In 2010, Mosaic Press published another non-fiction title, about growing up Catholic, called Afternoons With The Devil. Gervais lives in Windsor, Ontario. Recognition In 1996, Gervais was awarded the Milton Acorn People’s Poetry Award for his book, Tearing Into A Summer Day. That book was also awarded the City of Windsor Mayor’s Award for literature. In 1998, he won Toronto’s Harbourfront Festival Prize for his contributions to Canadian letters and to emerging writers. Gervais won the Mayor's Award again in 2003 for To Be Now: New and selected poems.Cathedrals: Poems – Marty Gervais, Numero Cinq. Web, Sep. 22, 2014. Gervais has also been the recipient of 16 Western Ontario Newspaper Awards for journalism. In 2006 Gervais and his work were the subject of an episode of the television series Heart of a Poet produced by Canadian filmmaker Maureen Judge. He is a Lifetime Member of the Ontario Poetry SocietyLifetime Members, Ontario Poetry Society, Web, July 10, 2012. In 2011, Gervais was appointed the city of Windsor's first Poet Laureate."Marty Gervais, Windsor's first Poet Laureate," University of Windsor, Nov. 30, 2011, UWindsor.ca, Web, July 10, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Tearing into a Summer Day: Prose poems''. Windsor, ON, & Buffalo, NY: Mosaic Press, 1996. *''The Science of Nothing''. Oakville, ON, & Niagara Falls, NY: Mosaic Press, 2000. *''To Be Now: New and selected poems, 1989-2003''. Oakville, ON, & Niagara Falls, NY: Mosaic Press, 2003. *''Taking My Blood: Poems and photographs from Seven North''. Kingsville, ON: Palimpsest Press, 2005. *''Wait for Me: New poems''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 2006. *''Lucky Days: New poems''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 2009. Novels *''From America Sent: Letters to Henry Miller''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1995. *''Reno''. Oakville, ON, & Niagara Falls, NY: Mosaic Press, 2005. Non-fiction *''Voices like Thunder: A journalist's account of Christianity among the people of Peru'' (edited by Donald J. Mactavish). Windsor, ON: Third World Resource Centre / Windsor Star, 1984. *''Seeds in the Wilderness: Profiles of religious leaders''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1994. *''Keeping with Tradition: The working man's choir: Forty years of song with Il Coro Italiano''. Toronto: FoxMar, 2003. *''A Show of Hands: Boxing on the border''. Windsor: Benchmark / Black Moss, 2004. *''My Town: Faces of Windsor''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2006. *''The Rumrunners: A prohibition scrapbook''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2009. *''Afternoons with the Devil: Growing up Catholic in a border town''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 2010. *''Ghost Road, and other forgotten stories of Windsor''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2012. *''The Other Side of My Town: Relatively unknown stories from Windsor and region''. Biblioasis, 2012. *''People of Faith: The story of Hôtel-Dieu Grace Hospital, 1888 to 2013''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marty Gervais, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 22, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of Canadian book publishers References External links ;Poems *Cathedrals: Poems by Marty Gervais at Numero Cinq (3 poems) ;Audio / video *Marty Gervais at YouTube ;Books *Marty Gervais at Amazon.com ;About *Marty Gervais at the University of Windsor *Marty Gervais Official website *Marty Gervais Poet Laureate weblog ;Etc. *Black Moss Press Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:People from Windsor, Ontario Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:Harbourfront Festival Prize winners Category:Poets Laureate of Windsor, Ontario Category:Canadian Poets Laureate Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets